Unexpected Encounter
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Natsume encounters the unexpected and ends up bringing home a wolf, a trip to the vets and a drunk truck driver later, he finally accepted her, named her Mikan and she could stay. Mikan has a secret though, and she doesn't want him to know.
1. Chapter 1

•**~Unexpected Encounter**~•

I groaned looking through my refrigerator before slamming the door shut and crossing my arms. I'd have to go get groceries if I wanted to eat today. As a twenty-five year old bachelor and a prize-winning novel writer, things have gone better for me…sometimes worst.

I've always been lucky with girls, even though none sparked my interest. That was the only one thing I didn't know what it went under, Worst? Or better? I grabbed the keys from my table before throwing my leather jacket over my shoulder, and locking the door behind me as I left. It was early February so it was still cold out, I didn't care though.

I lived in a small mansion in the most luxurious part of Japan. I could afford anything I wanted, get anything before it even came out in stores and could have any woman I wanted. What more could a guy ask for? Maybe a hummer limo…wait, I already have that. So let me rephrase. What more could I ask for?

I walked through one of the local parks as a growl drew me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw a pack of dogs. I inched closer…wolves? There were wolves in this part of Japan? There were wolves in Japan period?

I sighed, this meant trouble, trouble I didn't need to be involved in. I hid behind one of the trees waiting for this to be all over, and while doing so, I watched what happened.

Five wolves, four had black coats and one had a silver coat. The four surround the silver wolf in a circle trapping it. It growled looking around the circle of wolves it was trapped in. One wolf from behind it was also growled before withdrawing his large long claws from it paws, pouncing onto the silver wolf.

I saw the silver wolf barely finch as it looked behind itself and give the wolf a hit from its tail, the black wolf flew across the walkway, and the fighting began. Two more wolves pounced. The silver wolf looked like it glared at them as it hit one with its claws making it wine as blood fell from its muzzle and bite the other one's neck hard making it growl in pain as it tried to bite the silver wolves' neck also.

The wolf the silver one hit with its tail before struggled to get up as it tried to stand on its four legs. Fur bristled and lips pulling back into a snarl, it pounced onto the silver wolf, it's claw digging into it's back as it howled in pain.

Then it became a mass of fur and blood as the third black wolf also pounced back into the fight. One of the black wolves did not move and watched as the fight continued. It's ears twitched as it turned around. Our eyes met before it's eyes narrowed staring right at me.

I watched as it turned into a crouching position then before I knew it, it pounced at me, it's body in line with my eyes as it took a shot at my head. I was going to die right now as far as I knew.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact but none came. I opened one eye and looked at the sight before me. The wolf that attacked was being torn to shreds by the silver wolf. The wolves that attacked the silver wolf looked on in terror, and as did I as blood gushed out of it's neck and gave a final cry as it went limp and stopped struggling.

The silver wolf backed away from it leaving it were it was and turned to the other three. Their heads lowered, tails between their legs as they backed off before going into a sprint. Then…the wolf turned to me and walked forward. I couldn't move as it stood in front of me. It nuzzled my hand with its nose and I flinched tearing my hand away from it. It just stood there staring at me. I knew at this point that it didn't have any ill will to me.

I lowered my hand and patted it's head, until the wolf backed away falling onto the ground in front of me. Is it..dead? I bent down and looked at it. It was still breathing, maybe it's just passed out? I blinked looking at the injured wolf. Debating. I couldn't take it home could I? I couldn't leave it here to die either! It…as much as I hate to admit it…saved my life.

•**~SpaceTimeContinuum~**•

I walked home with the silver wolf over my shoulder, it was a good thing it was late at night where no one would see me. This might just ruin my rep, around here.

I finally got to my house as my shoulder fell asleep. I laid a blanket on the couch before setting the wolf on it. I stared down at its long body covered with the fresh crimson red blood, and I was stumped. I didn't know how to take care of animal wounds! Maybe I should clean it up first to see if some of the blood is actually...his.

My eyebrows furrowed. It is a he right? Maybe it's a she, hell I don't know and I don't wanna check it either. I'll bring it to the vet, and they'll check! They're the only ones sick enough to do it...I'm surprised none of them are into beastiality. -Shiver- Sex with animals, illegal almost everywhere, plus who's sick enough to do that?

Wait! I shouldn't be thinking that, Ruka's a vet and he's into into beastiality after all he married Imai...I did not think that, you can't prove it. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped its silky silver fur, while I check every now and then to see if it was still breathing. Once I was done, to my surprise, none of the blood on it was ...its own. Damn it, it's getting to me that I don't know if it's male or female. In a way I hoped it was female, because that way it won't be humping everything in sight. Including peoples legs. Ew.

You know what, I'll just, just go to bed, this is getting my mind seriously messed up! I sighed leaving some water and table scraps in a bowl for the wolf on the floor. Which reminded me I still needed to go grocery shopping. _Great_. I thought throwing my shirt into the clothes bin, along with my jeans and boxers and slip into a pair of sweats.

I didn't get to sleep until an hour later around three in the morning. I grunted as I felt the other side of the bed shift. I cracked one eye opened and looked over to that side. I saw the silver wolf curling up right besides me. I scowled turning the other way away from it. Damned wolf will be taking over my life I bet.

•**~SpaceTimeContinuum~**•

I woke up the next day still tired. I turned to the other side of the bed and the wolf wasn't there any longer, thank god. Where did it go though? I wondered. I looked to the door to see it cracked open and watched as it opened more when the wolf came in. It was carrying a tray in it's mouth it hoped onto the bed and put the tray next to me.

I looked down at the food in wonder then looked at the time. It was morning around nine, and I was being served breakfast in bed...by a wolf, who shouldn't understand the concept. Things where weird just as they were, I didn't need an explanation for this. I looked to the wolf that tilted it's head to the side and was reminded that it was a wild animal it shouldn't be tame like this.

I sighed before taking a bite of the food, which was surprisingly good, and ended up eating all of it. Then when I was done the wolf took the tray away and trotted out. I got out of bed and followed behind it. It walked into the kitchen and dumped everything in the sink then looked at me. I stared into its eyes and couldn't tear away from its gaze.

I had to pull myself away from its gaze. I must be going crazy. I thought as I walked back up to my room to get changed and walked back down to the livingroom where I heard the Tv on. I peered into the room and to my surprise the wolf...was watching...the Tv. I groaned inwardly. This is to weird. Wolves shouldn't have that concept of turning on the Tv and actually watching should they?

I looked to the calendar, Tuesday, Ruka should be on working today at the vets... "Okay turn off the Tv, where going somewhere." I said as if it could understand me. Then...it did as it was told. The Tv turned off and it walked over to me. This must be a dream, yes, this is all just a very weird dream.

It followed me out the door and into my car as I took down the road to the vets. I stopped the car in front of the place Ruka worked...I ended up opening the door for the wolf. The thoughts of this being a dream came back to me, and I was tempted to pinch myself. I walked into the noisy waiting room, birds tweeting, dogs barking, cats meowing,..snakes hissing... But, as soon as the wolf walked in, everything went quiet...the pet owners turned to me...I had nothing to comment about.

I ended up sitting next to this lady how had a dog, she had long blond hair and green eyes. She was actually kind of pretty, but I ignored that fact when she turned to me. "Hi." she said sweetly before turning to the wolf. "Hello, pretty girl." apparently dog owners could tell at first glace that it was a she or a he. I couldn't.

"I haven't seen a type of dog like this. What breed is she? She's to big to be a type of husky, yet to small to be a St. Bernard. She... looks like a wolf." she laughed after she said that though. "A wolf, what are the probabilities of that though?" she asked still giggling.

"Actually, she is." I spoke up as the woman turned to me wide eyed. "Wha-What!? Bu-but, she tame! How can she be like this in public? It's...how long have you had her? Is she a pure bred wolf?" she asked in amazement.

"I found her last night fighting with a pack of black wolves. I'm pretty sure she's a pure bred. I don't really know how she's tame though." I admitted looking down at the wolf and her silver fur. She looked up at me and nudged my hand with her head again. I saw the womans dog start to growl at me when I patted the wolves head. Weird.

The woman looked back at me, still kinda in shock. "I think Ryo likes her." she tightened her hold on the lease restraining her dog. I looked back over the wolf. I could see her ear twitch and almost a look of disgust on her when she looked at...Ryo. "It is mating season after all though... maybe they'd like to do that, have puppies! Aw, that'd be so cute." I saw the wolves ear twitch again. Probably in annoyance. I felt the same way.

"What do you think of that? Huh?" she asked looking at me with a look in her eye that suggested something more than just the dogs going at it. I felt the wolves pain.

"I don't think so. She doesn't seem to like the idea either." I said patting her head as she licked my hand, maybe a thank you? Okay, now I am going nuts, it's officially official.

"Oh, uh...that's to bad Ryo does seem to like her. You keep calling her she, did you give her a name yet? Do you even plan on keeping her?" damn, what's with her and her fascination with breading her? By god! Does she like watching dogs go at it? Sick minded people are all over now huh?

"Yes, I plan on keeping her." I do? "And yes she does have a name." She does?

"Oh really?" she asked, probably not believing me. "Then what's her name?" uh...what is her name...what is her name! Ugh! I stared at the wolf again and our eyes met like the first time.

"M-Mikan." I unconsciously said. The woman scoffed saying what a dumb name that was. Tangerine. Ha! I, on the other had thought it was the perfect name for her...-Mikan.

The door to the vet office opened. I looked up to see my best friend, in his white coat look at the clip board of who was going to go next. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Natsume what are you doing her? Finally go someone to keep you company?" he asked looking down at...Mikan. I just slightly nodded as he told me to come in.

I patted the metal table in the room and Mikan jumped on it. "Now what seems to be the problem with...'Mikan' I interrupted. "Uh...yes, Mikan. We'll need you to fill this out while I do the check up." she said handing s a paper with the information in which I needed to fill out about...Mikan.

He checked her over as I filled out the sheet. "Hey Natsume, What breed of dog is this? She looks like a wolf." he said examining one of her paws then her mouth. "Although, her teeth are very well kept, no tarter on them, none are chipped. Hm...weird. Did she have a previous owner?"

"No, and I don't think she really wants an owner, as for being a wolf, actually she is." Ruka's eyes widened asquickly withdrew his hands from her mouth and looked me to Mikan shocked.

"An actual wolf Natsume!? A wolf!? How the hell did you get a wolf? She's really tamed, and didn't temp to bite me! How? How'd she? Natsume!" I looked at him and rolled my eyes, he was getting a little overboard with the she's a wolf! Why didn't she bite my head off!? Thing. I was there just thinking that I couldn't get any more surprised or weirded out at all that has happened. So everything thing else that has happened. I just shrug off.

"W-w-well...ah, everything looks fine." he said flashing a wary smile. "But, I'd try to keep her away from every male dog around here, especially that woman you were sitting next to in the waiting room. She brings a dog here almost every day to see if they're pregnant. I think she just loves to watch dogs go at it then sell their puppies." Ruka and I shivered visibly at the same time thinking of that.

I got up and handed him the paper of information. "How much?" I asked reaching into my back pocket to pull out a few bill. Ruka waved it off.

"This one's on the house. After all it's not every day you get to check out a full grown wolf without getting bit." he said as he smiled and left the room to get his next customer. I sighed and shrugged. Then patted my leg motioning for the wolf to follow as I left and she did.

I walked down the street with...Mikan by my side and people stared at... us. Mothers pulled their children away from our path. For once, I was being avoided instead of attack by fan girls, and started to think that keeping Mikan around wasn't such a bad idea.

We were waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green as a small child ran up to Mikan. The child stared at Mikan, and Mikan stared back. The child screeched in joy and hugged Mikan's neck. Mikan's ears pinned back from the noise as I wished I could do the same.

I looked up from the scene to a woman wide eyed as she watched in terror. Mikan must have noticed this too. Though I don't know what was going on in her mind and laid down on the ground in a type of submission pose. The lady seemed to calm down a bit as she slowly approached and snached her kid away before taking off running. Oh yes, I defiantly like this.

I saw the light for the crosswalk turn and began to walk to the other side. I was about half way when. "Natsume! Look out!" I turned to the road where I saw a...HOLY BIG MAC TRUCK! And it wasn't stoppin'! I felt my legs stiffen and as I tried to get away I couldn't. I was like a dear in headlights, and soon to be road pancake.

With the big mac truck just two yards away ...I went unconscious.

•**~SpaceTimeContinuum~**•

I groaned. My head pounded and that damned being was getting really fuckin' annoying also...wait...beeping? My eyes flung open and apparently scarred the nurse who was trying to hook me up to some doodads and needle things. I sat up, well, tried to. the nurse pushed me back down.

"Please sir, don't make any sudden movements you're body's still in shock." She said trying to reason with me. But I stuck to my own reason that she was trying to molest me more than help me.

"Don't care." I replied as my subconsciousness laughed. My body in shock? Please! Have you seen some of the hideous girls that thrown themselves at me? My body hasn't gone in shock since,... Koizumi touched me, and believe me nothing can destroy or fray your nerves like she can. I shivered at the thought. Yup, see, still not out of shock from that.

I looked around the room and saw Ruka sleeping in one of the chairs across the bed. "Hey Ruka!" I said loud enough to wake him up. I saw him hazily open his eyes before they actually snapped open.

"Natsume! How do you feel? You're alright? Don't EVER play chicken with a drunken big mac trucker again! You nearly made me die from hysterics!" He yelled nearly ripping out his hair. If this wasn't hysterics, what he was like right now, I don't know the meaning of the word.

I shook my head watching him pace even though he now knew I was alright. Wait...I was alright? I looked at myself and noticed, not a scratch, how'd that happen? Like Ruka said, I just played chicken with a big mac truck! "What happened back there? How am I not injured?"

Ruka shrugged, "I honestly don't know what happened. I only know the outcome of it. You were laying on the sidewalk unconscious and Mikan was in the middle of the road bleeding profusely! Then I pretty much guessed what happened!" He said now trying to flatten the hairs he accidentally made stand up.

"Mikan? Saved me?" Ruka nodded before he continued what I was saying, "She's in very critical condition, probably doesn't have long to live either. I'm actually surprised the impact alone didn't kill her." I shook my head trying to get the unease out of my chest. How could I have grown so attached to the mutt in so little time?

"Where is she? Is she at your vet clinic?" I asked getting up to the door, I turned back around to him though before I left.

"Yea, she's with Hotaru right now, but I don't see..." I cut him off mid sentence by opening and walking out the door. The next stop Ruka's vet clinic.

•**~SpaceTimeContinuum~**•

Hotaru looked into the incubator where the familiar silver wolf lay appearing to be knocked out with the oxygen mask over he muzzle. The raven haired woman shook her head almost in disbelief. "Mikan you idiot." she said looking intently at the wolf. "You almost killed yourself you know. The day I finally got to see you again." she now glared.

It almost looked like the wolf smirked at the words, then in human language as soft pained voice was heard. "Keep stating the obvious Hotaru, I almost think the humans dumbed you down a bit by staying one for to long."

Hotaru scoffed "Then apparently, humans are smarter than their wolf counterpart huh? I think staying a wolf too long dumbed you down a lot. Now if you plan on living with Natsume you have to tell him, before you get dumber and do actually kill yourself."

The wolf's eyes shifted to Hotaru. "Did you tell Ruka?"

"Of course! It would have been harder to explain everything if he found out himself."

"But you didn't tell him the current surprise. So now we're even." The wolf stared intently at Hotaru as she scoffed pretending she knew nothing. "Hotaru, I can smell it from here. I know you can too. Don't play koi. You tell your mate, I tell Natsume."

Hotaru scowled. "I was working on it! But you can't just walk up to someone like Ruka and say. 'I'm pregnant! You're to be a father!' so easily, you need to think it through." she said folding her arms.

"I believe you just did what you didn't want to." the wolfs eyes shifted to the door and Hotaru's eyes widened as she quickly turned around to find a surprised Ruka and and indifferent Natsume.

"I told ya she was crazy." Natsume whispered to Ruka who looked like he was about to pass out like Natsume did earlier. When Ruka did not respond he walked over to Mikan's incubator leaving the two alone.

As Natsume walked over to Mikan, she wondered. How was she going to tell him? Tell him, that would be weird to a human a talking wolf. Yea she surprised him so many times before, but this would be the ultimate shock. What if she showed him? Oh yea, no cloths. Damn.

"You're pregnant?" Ruka finally said something. Although still in shock.

Mikan lifted her head to him as he stared at her. She knew it was going to be hard to tell him but, what if he wanted to get rid of her after she showed him? That's what she was afraid of. She's never gotten this attached to human before.

"You're pregnant?" Still in shock.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "When do you think I'll be able to bring her back?" he asked looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged. She wanted to tell him Mikan's secret but she though it would be better that she told him, so for now,"I don't know. She seems fine. Looks like the wounds weren't as bad as we thought they were. She is very lucky, and you are too, if she wasn't there you'd be dead by now." she lied a little bit, the wounds at first were as bad as they seemed but they already half healed.

"You're pregnant."

"I think we already established this Ruka." Hotaru said looking over to her husband. Who still stood in shock. Oh yes, this is why she wanted it to be the perfect timing to tell him. The perfect timing would be around...oh she didn't know...maybe...when they were at home so that she didn't have to deal with him doing that in public. Like right now!

"You're pregnant."

"I swear Ruka. Say it one more time!" she warned as Ruka now gaped. Hotaru sighed in relief as she though he was finally out of shock by look on his face. Or Mikan was right. She dumb down from being human to long.

"You're pregnant?" SMACK! Ruka lay on the floor now unconscious as Mikan couldn't help but to sweat-drop. Even Natsume, although he didn't, he wanted to. It was bound to happen sooner or later so why be so shocked about it? Hotaru twitched. Damned mood swings were already taking effect.

'Nope, that's just you Hotaru.' she figured Mikan would say, and somehow, she might have been right because Mikan shook her head almost disappointingly at her.

Natsume sighed inwardly as reminded himself he was here for Mikan and her alone. Which reminded him, "So I can take her home now?" Hotaru nodded pulling up on Ruka's arms and started to drag him to the door.

Then before she left Hotaru looked at him seriously. "If you allow her to get hurt again, I swear, if she's in pain, you will also be in pain, but thrice as much! If she dies, I'll make sure I'll kill you, then I'll kill you three more times in other life times. If you're lucky, I'll forget and only kill you twice in those other life times." she said before kicking the door now leaving, with Ruka in tow.

Natsume shook his head as he thought 'I promise it won't happen again_._' he turned back to Mikan who stared at him, Natsume shook his head as a weird feeling overcame him. Natsume opened the door of the incubator, taking off the oxygen mask off.

"Come on, let's go home." Natsume said turning the other way as Mikan deeply barked and followed him out, but not before asking herself. 'How the hell am I going to tell him?' after all, how can you tell or explain anything to someone about what you really are...a werewolf.

* * *

_Well, one more chapter!...For not knowing what the hell I was typing, I think it played out okay. Next and last chapie out soon, well, within the month anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

•**~Unexpected Encounter~**•  
•**Part 2**•

When walking home for the second time Natsume tried not so keep sighing but it did him no good if he did or not. He looked down at Mikan who in returned looked up at him. He couldn't quite understand how she could be up and walking after she got hit by a truck. Well, she was a wolf, and wolves do have a tendency of being mystically good healers, it stumped him.

They finally reached Natsume's mini mansion and walked in. He walked to the kitchen to fill Mikan's water-bowl again that was left untouched from the other night, the night in-which he found her. 'Has it really only been one night?' he wondered. It felt longer than that. Although, he didn't seem to mind that fact. He actually enjoyed his time with this tame wolf. Much like a human companion he was not destined to have.

Natsume placed the bowl on the floor, and Mikan took a few licks of it. Mikan didn't mind that she was acting like an animal, actually she found this quite normal considering she was half wolf, a werewolf in fact but still half a wolf. Another tap on the floor indicated another dish for her. She looked over to it to find chicken wings. She actually found herself licking her lips and digging in.

Natsume gave a crooked smile and walked into the living room to turn on the Tv. He noticed Mikan perk up as he turned it onto America's Funniest Home Videos. After almost a full night of watching reruns of people fall on their asses, falling out of trees and being bit by animals, Natsume thought it would be a good idea to call it a night.

Natsume turned off the Tv and Mikan's ears flicked pinned back. "Time for bed." he told her pointing at the clock that said one o'clock. He changed into his night pants and turned to Mikan who was sitting on the bed next to him. "Night." he said turning off the light, Mikan barked and he figured it was her way of saying good night. Mikan's tail tapped on the bed back and forth, one second between taps Natsume noticed.

Natsume closed his eyes waiting for sleep to over come him. Somehow, it was like Mikan's tail tapping was a lullaby. A beat per second like rain on a tin roof. His breathing slowed and his subconscious, again, took over his mind sending him into either an unmemorable dream, or a memorable dream much like a flashback of his past, in other words a nightmare.

Mikan watched him as he slept and waited until knowing that he was. Then in a flash of light, where the wolf was, was a human Mikan, Unlike her silver coat, Mikan's hair was brown and long and reached to her waist. Her eyes were a green seemingly brown and unlike Natsume, she was not pale, she bore sun-kissed tan skin. Her limbs were lanky and her waist petite with loose bandages handing off. She sat native style with her hands on her ankles where they crossed, her knee unconsciously tapped on the bed like her tail would be doing if she was still in wolf form.

She was trying to think, how was she to tell him? She couldn't just come right out with it right? He'll just think he's having a dream because he's so worked up with her getting hurt and all. Wait... didn't she already go through this already!? Ugh! How many times does she have to ask herself this?

Mikan sighed. Maybe if she took a hot bath first and redid her bandages that would help. Mikan carefully got off the bed trying not to make any noise as she did. In the bathroom, not the one conjoined to Natsume's room, she made sure to cut off her wraps and fill the tub with hot water. As she sunk into the bath she sighed. It was getting hard to think with so much going on.

Mikan grabbed a bottle of shampoo and took notice that it was the same smell as Natsume. She didn't mind though, she liked the smell. Mikan lathered her hair with the shampoo before going under the water rinsing it all out. Mikan sighed in delight as she closed her eyes now she was calm and lax.

Well, that was until Natsume came in the door. Mikan's eyes that were closed shot open to the sight of the shocked Natsume. Mikan was temped to shoot up but that would mean exposing her human body that she didn't have very much confidence it. So thinking fast Mikan pulled the shower curtains closed around the tub. Mikan, was no longer calm and lax.

Natsume stood half inside and out of the door with his eyes wide open. Was there just a...No haha. He must be dreaming. Yes, a rare dream. Haha ha.

Mikan sat in the tub biting her lip, making it bleed. She breathed in deep. Taking in another deep breath before in another flash of light she was a wolf again. She jumped out of the tub showing her wolf form in front of Natsume who seemed to take a sigh of relief. Then she began to wonder. Why did he wake up? How did he wake up? Damn it, She didn't know if this was a sign to tell or show him now or what, but it was a weird situation to explain.

She looked up to Natsume who walked to her cautiously and pat her head and sigh in relief again. As a human Mikan would be biting her lip even harder with her eyebrows furrowed. It was now or never, she thought taking a deep breath and for the second time today turn into human. Natsume's eyes widened and take a step back looking at her, again she was sitting.

Mikan looked up to him as he took another few steps back shaking his head. "Natsume?" she asked making sure he wasn't having a heart attack of some sort from this. Then, he bolted out the door. Shit, Mikan thought as she stood up quickly. Too quickly.

Mikan remembered Hotaru's warning as she bandaged her up before Hotaru called her an idiot. Which right now she knew she was. "_Do not make any strenuous movements, you'll make your wounds open again, and it'll hurt, like all hell._" and that it did. It made her curl up on the floor holding her side where the would was now bleeding as she remembered she was probably on her own with this since Natsume just ran out the door.

Mikan took deep breaths and looked around on the floor. There were a few cabinets on the floor under the sink where Natsume might keep some gauze. When she opened it she had to groan it was nothing but cleaning products. She pushed away the floor cleaner, window cleaner, condo- woah! No need to go there! Then at the very back Hydrogen Peroxide. I twitched. I was felling the burn of it already.

I pulled out the brown bottle with some difficulty. Then when I finally it out I untwisted the cap with one hand climbed onto the side of the tub where I poured it onto the wound. I held in a scream as I felt the little Hydrogen bubbles, that were disinfecting the wound pop, which I guessed was three layers of skin deep.

I winced pulling myself onto the toilet. and looked through the medicine cabinet above the sink. The Peroxide helped slow the blood flow but did not help pain wise. I found a package of gauze and surgical tape. Why he had surgical tape in his medicine cabinet was beyond me but right now I wasn't complainin'.

I found myself having trouble with dressing the wound and found it to be a very sloppy job but ti had to do for now. I peered around the corner of the door holding a towel up to cover me and stealthily snuck back into Natsume's room. Maybe he'll have some woman's cloths in here. Nah, I very much doubt it.

I opened the top drawer to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a plain back tee-shirt. Pulling the boxers string tight around my waist so they wouldn't fall off. I sighed, now to find Natsume and explain everything... how much harder can my life get at this point?

•**~SpaceTimeContinuum~**•

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were pregnant!?" Ruka yelled as they both walked into their house's door. Hotaru sighed. Why couldn't he still be knocked out? Why?

"Ruka, it's the same story as when I told you I was a werewolf. I couldn't tell if you were going to be okay with the fact." Hotaru sighed as Ruka stared at her. "But right now this ain't the only thing on my mind. Mikan came back, got hurt, and fell in love all in one day. Me being pregnant right now wasn't a factor in all this until Mikan practically made me blurt it out!"

"You couldn't have told me sooner though?" Ruka asked trying to... ah hell, he didn't know what he was trying to do. "The shock wouldn't have been as powerful since I would have known sooner." He said thinking of what she said...then it hit him "Mikan's a werewolf? Your bestfriend? Fallin' in love...with Natsume?"

Hotaru sighed "Well it ain't with anyone else, and Mikan was having a hard time thinking how she was going to tell him. With you I could pretty much guess how you'd react but, Natsume's unpredictable."

•**~SpaceTimeContinuum~**•

'Oh shit where did he go!?' I yelled in her mind as I searched around the whole mansion. Damn it damn it damn it! I turned around the corner and looked into the kitchen. Please let him be in here. I peaked in and to my surprise there he was leaning over the sink, tap water running with some water droplets falling off his hair and face. "Natsume?" I asked walking into the kitchen warily.

Natsume just stared down into the sink. Was he shocked? "Natsume?" I asked again touching his shoulder. To my surprise he flinched and looked back at me as eyes slightly widened. Did he think this was all a dream? Was he hoping that, this wasn't real?

"What are you?" his voice came in a low whisper. My hand dropped from his shoulder and I looked down to the floor. Well, it was now or never, I guess. I took a deep breath.

"Natsume I..." I didn't get the chance to explain because he interrupted me "What are you?" except louder. I bit my lip again. "I'm a werewolf." I said quickly hoping he wouldn't understand, but, everyone knows it's not that simple. I sighed trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. I looked up at him intently after the long period of silence.

Then... he spoke, and I knew what was going to happen next. He wouldn't believe me, kick me out and I'd be on my own again. Except this time, I don't think my heart will be able to take the rejection like the previous lovers. I looked down at the ground and backed up a couple steps. If he wanted me to leave, I will.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I believe you." Huh? Did he? My eyes widened as I looked up at him. His eyes were staring intently into mine as if searching for something. "That's the weird thing about you. When I looked at you, I know I can trust you and whatever you say, then, the wolf...You may be able to change your form completely, but, you're not able to change that look in your eyes. You're Mikan."

I slightly blushed and gave a small smile. Natsume looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. Following wasn't a complete awkward silence but a, who's-going-to-make-the-next-move, silence.

Of course though, it was I who broke the silence as I walked up to him. When I stood in front of him, and he still didn't look up, I tilted my head so that I was looking up at him from under his bangs. Aw, he was blushing, too cute. "Can I stay here for a while since you know I'm a werewolf? Plea~se?"

Again it was silence and I started to pout. Finally, he looked up at me met me eye to eye again. Then, he smirked. I looked up at him wonderingly and confused. What was he smirking about? "You're not wearing a bra under that are you?"

I gaped at him, eyes wide, wha-wha..."NATSUME!!" I yelled hitting him in the chest, he smirked again, apparently I wasn't hurting him. I growled "Don't make me bite you!" I yelled and it looked like his smirk got wider.

"Oh, I think we'd both like that wouldn't we?" he asked as his arms wrapped around my waist. Damn it, now he really knew I had no bra on, and wait... "What are you thinking?" I asked as it looked like he licked his lips. Oh no. I tried to keep myself from laughing as he squeezed me. I finally found my happy ending.

Then unwittingly, I licked his cheek. Time stopped as I thought about was I just did. "Sorry! I have been in wolf form for to long to rember how to kiss in human form." I said laughing nervously, but Natsume didn't seem bothered by this, he just smirked, again. Oh shit.

"Then let me remind you how to kiss again." he said as his lips met mine. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled me closer. Eventually, it led to a night on the couch, because I wouldn't let him in the bedroom. Hehe. I smiled as I lay me head on the pillows and the sound of Natsume banging on the door for me to let him in.

You thought something was going to happen, didn't you? You pervs. Hehe.

•**~SpaceTimeContinuum~**•

"NATSUME!" My publisher yelled through the phone. Oh no here we go again. "You need to write a new book by November! Why haven't I gotten any ideas from you about what you're going to write yet!?"

I sighed. He's always goes into these rants, he doesn't need to know what I'm going write, just needs to know if I'm going to write something. "I don't know what I want to write about, I'll call you back tomorrow, if I have any ideas." I said hanging up the phone before he got the chance to talk.

In reality from all this. I had writers block and couldn't think of a new story. I sat at my computer with a blank word processor screen, the little blinkiy thingy waiting for me to type something. Yet, I had nothing. I sighed, come on think! ...Think of something that people would like, like, a romance novel with mystical creatures...

I heard a door shut from upstairs and someone walk down the stairs, I smiled at my beautiful wife and she smiled as she grabbed onto the railing of the stares and climbed down to meet me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and topped her head on mine as she also looked on at the computer screen.

"Whatchya doin'?" she asked still smiling as I sighed. She looked down to me and also sighed, pouting. I looked up at her and felt worst than I did already.

"I need to come up with another book by November and can't think of anything." I admitted as she pursed her lips probably thinking. She hummed and thought, while I just tried to think.

"What about our story? It's interesting enough, and surely you can type it up fast since we both know it by heart." She looked down. I looked up at her as she took her arms off me and shrugged smiling. I guess I could write about that. Mystical Creatures and Romance.

"You think I could write something like that and have people actually read it Mikan?" I asked her as she raised an eyebrow at me "Okay okay, I know. But what will be the ending? Our story hasn't stopped yet."

Mikan smiled humming again. She was happy for some strange reason. "The ending will be this conversation and the beginning of the book you'll write. It'll be a never ending story that way. Also include me telling you I'm pregnant." she said tapping my head before walking away into the kitchen...

..."What!?"

…**Chapter 1**...

_I groaned looking through my refrigerator before slamming the door shut and crossing my arms. I'd have to go get groceries if I wanted to eat today. As a twenty-five year old bachelor and a prize-winning novel writer, things have gone better for me…sometimes worst._

_I've always been lucky with girls, even though none sparked my interest…_

_

* * *

_I know I know, late, horrible ending, and short. I couldn't think of any thing more than this._  
_


End file.
